


Nicknames (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the many nicknames of Clint Barton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames (Clint x Reader)

Nicknames (Clint x Reader)

Today was another boring day at S.H.I.E.L.D. You were watching Clint Barton honing (more like showing off) his skills at the archery range. You looked in awe as he slowly drew back the bowstring and locked eyes with his target. There was that spark in his eye as he released the arrow and watched it fly through the air and hit the bull-eye’s dead on. 

“Nice shot, Katniss!” you cheered as you gave a quick fist pump. The archer turned towards your direction with an irksome look on his face. 

“Don’t call me that, please.” His icy glare seemed to pierce your (e/c) orbs. If looks could kill, you’d be dead on the spot. You brushed it off and continued with your playful banter.

“Come on, you’re doing a good job . . . Legolas.” you snickered as a blush started to dust his checks. 

“(y/n), stop. I get enough of that from Tony as it is.” You love teasing him like this. He was usually stoic and unmoved as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but when you pestered him, especially in front of the other Avengers, he would get really embarrassed. It was just too cute to watch him get flustered at your constant teasing. You would often see him talking to the other Avengers and agents or up in his “bird’s nest” watching everything below. You’d always call him out as some other famous archer which just started as an office joke. However, after annoying him and watching his reactions over the last few months, you started to develop a bit of a crush on him. Maybe it was fact that he was clever, funny, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous but really it was the fact that you were the only one who could that flustered response which made you feel special.

You return back to earth as you hear him reload his bow and quickly pull back on the bowstring. It was then you noticed that sweat was starting to form on his brow and his hands were shaking. He was getting nervous.

“You’re losing focus, Robin Hood.” Mocking his ability to concentrate must have made him pop a nerve as he shot you a dirty look, unaware that his body shifted away from the target. 

“Stop! I’m trying to const-“Suddenly the arrow slipped from between his moist fingers and ricocheted off the steel wall. Your gaze followed the runaway arrow as it bounced everywhere, left and right, until the arrow decided to target you. You instantly covered your head, hit the wall and prayed to God you would end up as a (y/n) kebab. 

THUNK!

When you heard the arrow stick, you opened your eyes and look around to see if you got hurt. You sighed and brushed a few loose (h/c) strands behind your ear, seeing no injury until you noticed a thin, dark shadow on your chest. Then you looked up to see the renegade arrow mere inches from the top of your head. Your knees gave up and you slid down the concrete slab. 

Clint, in a panicked frenzy, ran over to you and was relieved to find you unskewered. He held out his hand to help stand on those jellied legs. Anger filled your mind as you ignored his helpful gesture and hastily stood up, your legs shaking with the rapid movement.

“What the Hell, Merida! You could have killed me!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, trying very hard not to smack him upside the head. 

“Well, if didn’t start calling me stupid nicknames, I wouldn’t have lost focus, “he stated. 

“If I didn’t like you, I would so-“You covered your mouth. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! How could you do this? You just told your crush you like him. Now he was gonna think that you’re creepy and tell you never to see him again. Oh God.

“What did you say?” His eyebrows rose as this shocking revelation. You know there was no use lying to him; He could read you like book with all the S.H.I.E.L.D. training under   
his belt.

“I-I said I like you.” Your heart beat so fast, it felt like it would burst from your chest at any moment. A burning feeling covered your cheeks. You stared at the ground, ignoring his gaze as it flood with a mixture of different emotions. Hours seemed to past before you gather the courage to look up and say something.

“Hey, William Tell. Are you ok?” you ask, waving your hand in front of his glazed grey-blue eyes. He shook his head and returned his attention to you.

“I’m alright,” he sighed. You smiled, glad that you got some kind of response.

“Actually, I’d be better off if you’d stop calling me names to get my attention,” he chuckled as he rustled your (h/c) locks into a tangled mess. 

“What?” Your jaw dropped on the floor in utter shock. 

“It’s pretty obvious that you like me but you don’t have to call me stupid nicknames. It’s a bit embarrassing,”

“I’m s-sorry. Its j-just tha-“was all you could say before he lifted your chin and softly pressed your lips with his. Your hands reached up to entwine your fingers in his hair thus deepening the kiss. You were in total bliss until you broke off for some desperately needed air. Clint rested his forehead against yours as a smile grew on his face.

“I love you, (y/n),” he uttered, “I always did.” You beamed from side to side as you held him tighter.

“No wonder you always get nervous around me,” you giggled and gave a small peck on his check, “I love you too, Clint,” you muttered before connecting once more.

 

~Epilogue~

“Come on Clint. Please?” You hoped that whining would annoy Clint enough to succumb to your childish plea. 

“No.” He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t gonna let you wish this agreement. Not this time.

“Just one more time, I swear!” You grabbed his shoulders and used you big old (e/c) puppy dog eyes as a last ditch attempt to get your way. He sighed, knowing he was defeated by that cute face of yours.

“Fine but choose wisely,” he reluctantly agreed. You did a little jump dance around Clint then turned to focus on how you wanted to savor this last wish. When you figured it out, you leaned close to Clint’s ear and began to whisper.

“Well Cupid, why don’t you take Psyche here and-” The rest became inaudible as a huge devious smirk crept on to his face. He threw you over his shoulder before making a mad dash to his bedroom.


End file.
